bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kazarina
Did Kazarina like Barodios or did she just wanted to make Gill jeolus? I didnt really understud WHY would Barodius make Kazrina his Queen ? Can someone please answer my question its really buging me and I really want to know case I love bakugan and not a lot of girls love bakugan!!!!!! :First off, SPELLING. Secondly, I think Kazarina was trying to promote her position through Barodius. I don't think it was through either love to Barodius or to make Gill jealous. And Barodius would make her a Queen, well, because she's his most important female ally. --DQ | Can You''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 19:06, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Didnt think of that. Good poit. Thanks!!! But I dont get it about Gill being so upsesed abaut HIM being more important to Barodias then Kasarina. I understand Gill fellt like Barodios was his bro, but going as far as killing Kazarina. Can you explane it to me am just a person who does not understand this things. :Because Gill probably thought that Kazarina was trying to take his position as Barodius' most important ally. She probably wasn't ''focused on trying to make Gill jealous, but it was probably one of her minor motives. --DQ | Can You''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 19:33, March 22, 2011 (UTC) 0_0 FTW Well she made him jelous alright enoght to get herself killed lol Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 19:42, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I just HAD TO DO IT ! Who do you think Kazarine hates more Nurzak, Stoica or Gill? :Anyone who gets in her way, so probably Gill. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 20:43, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Gill - Lena More people ere looking on the Kazarina talk pagew so I need to know something about Gill. Why do you think he warned Lena about Kazarina then. He sayd he liked her? I didnt get that part. Can someone explain this to me? :Gill prefers Lena over her other teammates, and would rather see her survive than the others (as in, Ren, Mason, Zenet, etc.). WHY would he prefer her to live over the others?She failed her mission just like everyone else in Ren's team!!!! :I remember he said something about her personality and habits being better than the other's. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 21:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Age If measuring in human age how much would you give Lena, Gill and Kazarina? Powers Well if Kazarina wanted to be Queen of Gundalia why didnt she just brain wash Barodios into doing this or brain wash Gill so he would do her bitings? :They're too aware of her powers to fall for it. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 19:08, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeh but Dan was awar of her powers, but he still fell for her control! That do you think of this? Ranks If you would give ranks to the twelve order how would you rank them its obvios Barodios is number 1 can some one rank the rest I want to hear different versions of it so I can compare them to mine! Why should we? I mean seriously, once you think about it, it would probably end up as "Barodius = 1, Kazarina and Gill = 2, the rest = 3". Not that much to say. THE FUTURE IS[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' BULLETPROOF, THE AFTERMATH']] IS SECONDARY!!! 21:15, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Well I would put them this way Barodios #1, Nurzak #2, Gill #3. Airzel #4, Stoica # 5 and Kazarina #6! That about the Ren's Tem i really dont understand who is strong in between them I get that Ren is #1 but who next storong and who is the weakest, I really dont know how to put then in ranks of #2 #3 #4 #5 #6!! :Personally, for me, Jesse's the strongest in Ren's team. He at least had a much better brawling record than Ren, and Ren's the one who attempts to rig brawls and (accidentally) unleashes Linehalt's forbidden power. --DQ | Can You Handle This? 20:18, March 24, 2011 (UTC)'' : :Yeh I too think Jesse is the strongest! If I would rank them I would still put Ren in the first place still because Emperor Barodios told that he is different from the other brawlers in Ren's team and then it comes to power Barodios can smell it like a dog! :#1 Ren Krawler :#2 Jesse Gleen :#3Sid Arkail :#4 Mason Brown :# 5 Lena Isis :#6 Zenet Surrow : :''How old would you give their human forms in human years? Can someone please tell me I really want to compare my thinkig to someone esle thinking!!!!!!!!!'' : :''D''id you notised that Masons Gundalian form looks like it has more muscels on his hands and his chest seems bigger comparing to his human form I notiesed this then I saw Mason transforming from his Gundalian to human form and I saw his arms and chest got smaller??? ''Can someone answers both of this coments!!!'' : : Kazarina and the sceen I would pay for!!!! Were was a part then Nurzal batteled Barodius he sayed that he was batteling then Barodius was puting his dieperes on his head this sound very funny then he sayed that it must seemed wiered to Nurzak to brwl him. If Gundalian multiply as humans do were would Barodiuses Mum be?? Imagine if Kazarina would becaume Baroudiuses Queen it would be funny then She meet his Mom and Barodius meets her family imagine this sceen it would be priesless also imagin Gill's, Airzel and Stoica's faces then or if Kazarina married Baroudios I olny wish they would create this sceen I would give anything to see it and most importantly the faces on Gill, Airzel and Stoica!!!! LOL hahahahahaha Please comment on this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really really want to hear comments on this pretty please!!!! Kazarina Gill and Ren Wait Kazarina and Gill think that Ren is a teachers pet!!!! But arent they both one.I mean Kazarina and Gill are like littel dogies followinhg Barodius everywere and doing everything that Baroudios sayes neither its wrong ar right. Serving him even then he is cruel to them!!!! That do you think of it I dont really get this is just a suggestion!!! Love or Desire Did Kazarina show affection tword Barodius, it can be hinted in ''Broken Spell' ''that she long desired to be his queen and pluse she always wanted to be his 2nd in command. Did Barodius return this affection in return seeing is how he did kill Gill to avenge her murder and he did order Phantome Dharak to destroy the Battle Brawler and everyone surving the Neathian army for her. So did Barodius and Kazarina have feelings for one another or was it something else between them?Azmers (talk) 03:59, February 14, 2014 (UTC)